


Seducing Merlin

by Rumrouz



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 02:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumrouz/pseuds/Rumrouz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is trying to seduce Merlin. Unsuccessfully</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seducing Merlin

**Author's Note:**

> OTP Merlin Fest 2012


End file.
